Fire Burning Dragon
by krissy1
Summary: Hi ppl, this is a G/D story! Hope you enjoy. Don't 4get 2 R&R!!!!!!! please...
1. Trips and Falls

  
  
Author's note: Hi ppl, just wanted to say that I appreciate all the reviews that I got  
from "City/Country" I probably won't be making anymore chapters to that story unless I  
get an urge... then you'll get something amazing... I think. I love the song, "I Hope You  
Dance" by Lee Ann Womak, this is what inspired me to write this story. I hope you enjoy  
it.  
  
Title: Fire Burning Dragon  
Author: ~^*^~krissy~^*^~  
Chapter One: Summer, what a bummer...  
Summary: NOT!!! haha thought I'd actually give away the chapter? you all must be out of  
ya'll's minds...  
  
Ginny slipped in the mud puddle as she ran to catch up with her brothers. Being the  
smallest really had its disadvantages. Harry was to arrive at noon and they had been  
outside passing the time when her mother yelled from the porch that it was almost time.  
Leaving her behind in a tree, George, Fred, and Bill all left her in the high branches.  
Getting down was a hard task. She received a skinned knee and her hair had fallen out of  
its lovely bun. Smudges on her face, Ginny stood back up and started running again.  
Sopping wet, she literally slid into the living room a wreck. "RON! BILL! GEORGE  
AND FRED!!" she yelled as she came running in. Absolutely not paying any attention to  
where she was going, Ginny hit her head on the door way leading into the living room.  
"Oww... Mum, they left me! In a tree...." she started to say, until she spotted Harry  
dusting himself off like he had just been in a fireplace, which he had been. "Hello Ginny,  
it's nice to see you again." Harry said as he studied her with a smile playing at his lips.  
Blushing, Ginny said a quiet hello and turned to George, who was sitting on the sofa  
reading the Daily Prophet. "Well Ginny, it looks like your dirty. Go wash up for lunch."  
he said, adding in a sarcastic wave. Ginny glared at him. Starting at a run, she threw  
herself at him and started swinging. "George you prat! Why'd you leave me in a tree!" she  
yelled as she punched her tiny, but strong arms. Bill and Fred both jumped up quickly and  
grabbed Ginny to pull her off George. As they did that, Ginny turned on them and started  
punching and kicking them wildly, whilst crying. Then Ron stepped in and grabbed the  
upset Ginny around the waist and set her in a chair. Wiping her eyes, she looked at her  
brothers, who were all looking at her like she'd gone crazy. George, who had a bloody  
nose rose and left the room toward the kitchen, looking for Mrs. Weasley who would be  
able to fix it. Fred and Bill were both rubbing sore arms. Suddenly, Mrs.Weasley came  
storming in but didn't speak to Ginny. "Hello Harry, its nice to see you again. Its like a zoo  
here!" she said. She grabbed both Fred and Bill's ears and marched the out of the living  
room.   
As soon as they left, Ron and Harry crowded around Ginny and asked what had  
happened. "They left me in a tree! I skinned my knee as I was coming down, then while I  
was running to get home, I slipped and fell into a mud puddle, and as I was coming in I hit  
the door. I am having a bad morning. Now, George, Bill, and Fred will never speak to me  
until Christmas!" Ginny replied with tears were appearing in her eyes. Ron and Harry  
both gave Ginny a quick hug. "Go ahead and get cleaned up. Lunch is almost ready,  
okay?" Ron told her. "Okay." said Ginny getting up and walking toward the staircase to go  
up to the bathroom. "Sometimes, I really feel sorry for her, I mean, she has 6 brothers.  
That's where she got that mean punch though." Ron said watching Ginny walk up the  
stairs. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't want to mess with her. When is Hermione arriving?" Harry  
asked as he and Ron walked to the kitchen trying not to laugh at the others, who were all  
sitting in corners with their faces to the walls. Harry nearly broke his ribs trying not to  
laugh at a 20 year old in a corner, but it was just to much when Bill turned around to look  
at them. He laughed so hard that he fell to the floor in stitches... and if it wasn't bad  
enough, Bill walked over and started to tickle him like a little five-year-old. "That's  
enough Bill." said Mrs. Weasley, hitting him with her wooden spoon in the head.  
Rubbing the spot Bill stalked outside muttering something about child abuse. "Come on."  
said Ron, who was still laughing. They stalked up the stairs to Ron's bedroom.   
The orange room had hardly changed at all. Ron had moved his bed and had a dark  
blue bedspread that totally clashed with the orange walls. "Here, you'll be sleeping on the  
cot again, if that's all right." said Ron, putting Harry's trunk on the floor and turning to  
shove a piece of bread into Pig's mouth, who was hooting annoyingly. "Herm is sleeping  
in Gin's room and George and Fred'll be sleeping in here again, cause Bill and Charlie have  
their room." he told him. Suddenly, there was a bell that rang from far downstairs. "Come  
on, that's Mum, its lunch time." said Ron. "Great, I'm hungry!" said Harry happily.   
Picking up Ginny on the way down, they headed outside for lunch. When they got  
outside, Hermione was there helping Mrs.Weasley. "Hey Hermione, why didn't you tell us  
you were here yet?" asked Ron. "Mrs.Weasley looked affright when I arrived. Trying to  
feed 13 people all at once is quite nerve racking." answered Hermione placing plates and  
silverware on the table. After everyone was seated, Mr.Weasley said grace and everyone  
dug in. Ginny kept glancing over at Harry when he wasn't looking. But, Hermione  
definitely noticed. After the five course meal and darkness had fallen over the backyard,  
Mrs. Weasley bid them all a good night and sent them to bed. Ginny and Hermione, who  
said goodnight to the boys as they got to Ginny's room, took their showers and got into  
bed. "Ginny..." said Hermione in the darkness. "Yeah, what is it?" Ginny replied in a  
sleepy voice. "You still like Harry, don't you?" Hermione said straight forward.  
"Hermione, how could you ever think that?" Ginny said trying to sound surprised.  
"Umm... maybe because you kept sneaking way to many glances over in his direction.  
"Hermione muttered. "Oh... so you think I was to obvious?" Ginny asked questionably.  
"No not really, but if you like him you should tell him." Hermione said to her friend.  
"Well, apparently I have tried, but nothing seems to have worked." Ginny told her in a low  
voice, making sure no one could hear her except Hermione. "You haven't told him straight  
out yet, have you?" "No, of course not, I'll probably just stop trying and wait around for  
him my whole life..." Ginny whispered, almost crying. "Oh, Ginny, don't do that... you  
don't want to end up as an old maid..." Hermione tried to reassure her, but it just made it  
worse. "Well, what about you, Herm? Have you told Ron you like him?" Ginny asked.  
"Who said I liked Ron?" Hermione said confusingly. "Well, you are always bickering with  
him, you act like a total married couple." laughed Ginny. "Ginny, I certainly do not like  
Ron, I like someone else, and no I'm not going to tell you who either." Hermione said  
stiffly. "Fine, be that way." Ginny said and turned her back to Hermione. "Good night,  
Hermi..." Ginny said snottily. "Night Gin." Hermione said with a yawn.   
That night as Ginny slept, she had an odd dream. They were all at the Yule Ball  
and she was with Neville again. Everytime they danced, Draco Malfoy would cut in and  
start dancing with her. After the last dance, Draco took her by the hand and led her outside  
into the rose garden. They talked about this and that and just as the school bell rung from  
inside, he leaned in and almost kissed her. But, the bell was just her alarm clock, which  
woke her up before their lips touched. Sweating, Ginny sat straight up and looked around.  
The sun was streaming in through the window and Hermione was gone, probably  
downstairs eating. "Whoa, that was scary... I think I ate too much chocolate cake last  
night." she said to herself as she got dressed and headed downstairs to breakfast.  
Forgetting about the dream, Ginny sat down at the breakfast table and started eating her  
scrambled eggs and sausages. "Hey Ginny, have a nice sleep?" asked a tired Harry coming  
down the stairs. "No, not really." she responded quickly. Harry sat down beside her and  
reached for the pancakes just as she finished eating. "I have to go, see ya later." Ginny said  
and ran outside where Bill, Charlie, and the twins were sitting. "Hey baby sister, whatcha  
doing?" asked George, forgetting about his bloody nose. "You're not mad?" Ginny asked  
in a small voice. "Nah, we deserved it. Tell ya what, you can have this chocolate frog as a  
token of our apology." Fred said and handed her the chocolate sweet. "Thanks you guys,  
I'm sorry too... I shouldn't have beat the crap of you like that... I was so mad." she said  
with a smile. Opening the package, Ginny took out the frog and nibbled the corner of it.  
Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George were snickering with glee as she ate it. "What?" Ginny  
said, except it came out as a quack. The boys died with laughter as she gave a look of  
terrible dread. Blood boiling, Ginny walked up to Fred and slapped him so hard that Mrs.  
Weasley probably heard it. With tears streaming down her face, Ginny ran inside to find  
Mrs.Weasley, who could fix her voice in seconds.   
Ginny didn't speak to her brothers, except Ron, all day. Instead, she kept to her  
room writing in her diary. The diary was a gift to her from her mother on her birthday last  
year. She had just started writing in it this summer, and now was the perfect time to start.  
As she wrote about the incident that had happened earlier, she remembered her dream  
from the previous night. 'I wonder what it means...' she thought to herself. Being in  
Divination, it had taught her that she should expand her mind and take her dreams  
seriously. 'I'll think about it later... I am so mad at them...' she thought as her mind turned  
back to her brothers. Putting down her book, Ginny got up and walked out of her room to  
go find Hermione, and if she found Herm, she's obviously fine Harry. Thinking this, she  
smiled to herself and walked through the house calling Hermione's name.  
  
The End of chapter one*tear* How do ya like it so far? Ginny slapping her brothers... cheddar chezzy, I know, I know, but if your brother turned your voice into a duck's quack after faking an apology you'd be mad too. Well, g2g, I have to write chapter two... Ok, I'll stop writing this author's note. Peace.  
  
Oh yeah, 4got one thing: I do not legally, or in anyway possible own ay of the characters or anything else you might see in the Harry Potter Book Series. K? LyL all my readers. R&R!!!  
~^*^~krissy~^*^~ 


	2. Red Beauty Dream

Hey ppl! This is the second chapter... cool huh? :) It hasn't been long since I wrote  
the first chapter, so I hope ya'll still remember it, oh, and if you're reading this, it means  
you loved my first chapter! Sweet! Well, I guess I'd better get on and start to write...  
hopefully J.K. Rowling will email me bax... ok, I'll start writing. Oh, but one other thing, I  
thank Ms. E.J. Malfoy for letting me post this particular story on her site. She is Queen of  
all the internet!*bows low*  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, except the plot. :)  
  
Title: Fire Burning Dragon  
Author: krissy  
Chapter Two: Red Beauty Dream  
Summary: This chapter is of Draco's thoughts about the starting over summer, includes a  
dream*cough, Ginny, cough* of someone... TTyl  
  
Draco stumbled through the dark as he turned to reach for the doorknob, which  
seem so far away. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead as his thoughts raced. What  
was all the noise? Yells could be heard from far away, but they seemed so close. "Master  
Draco!" cried a tiny voice into the room as Draco was about to open his door. "Who's  
there?" his asked cautiously. "Tis' me Sir, Tippy." the wee voice called from his closet.  
Walking swiftly over to the closet, he pulled it open violently and glared at the miniature  
House-Elf sitting on the closet floor in tears. "Master, I twas locked in! By Ripley!" the  
servant cried. "Well why didn't you use your powers to open the door?" Draco asked  
angrily, frowning his eyebrows. "Twas' a special Elf seal that can only be broken if a  
wizard or another 'ouse elf opens door. Truly sorry, me is!" the tiny elf said while kissing  
the hem of Draco's pajama pants. "That's enough! Return to your sleeping quarters and  
you have double work tomorrow! If you fail, its clothes." Draco shouted at the elf,  
annoyed and deprived of his sleep. "No Sir! Not clothes!!!" the teensy creature cried with  
tears pouring out of her humongous brown eyes. "GO!" yelled Draco over its wailing. The  
runt of an elf ran as fast as its feet could carry out of his room, with Draco following  
behind it to close the door. Shaking his head, Draco walked back over to his bed and  
flopped, face down, on the bed fully awake.   
The screams he had been hearing were not that of the elf, but of people being  
tortured in the darkness of his dream. Women were screaming for the Death Eaters not to  
rape them and children were crying out to their mothers watching the whole thing take  
place and if they were old enough, the older men would rape even the smaller girls.  
Images flashed through his mind as he remembered being forced to watch all this while his  
father, Lucius Malfoy, held Draco's head straight, making sure he was watching, all the  
time laughing. Pictures of Voldemort were becoming ever clearer in his mind. Just as  
Draco remembered him. Always a sinister smile on his face, a look of determination.  
Everything stopped when he went to kill Potter. Potter was blessed with that horrible scar  
and dubbed Mr. Popularity the rest of his life. Potter had everything, the friends, the talent  
of Quidditch, even the girls would look at him admiringly.   
Draco smirked in the darkness to himself. Why should he worry about Potter? He  
meant nothing to him, but everything he thought always seemed to lead to him. Eyes  
drooping, Draco turned over and started thinking of the color red, since that was the color  
of his pillow case. 'Red like Ginny Weasley's hair' Draco thought to himself. "Ginny  
Weasley!" Draco whispered and sat up in his bed. Where did that come from? He  
despised the Weasleys. The way that they had no money sent a shiver up his spine because  
he had to go to school with them. "Mudblood lovers..." Draco muttered to himself, as he  
drifted off to sleep as the moon crept up the bed and onto his face as he slept.  
The following morning, around 10:00am, a church bell rang from afar and the sound floated into Draco's room. 


End file.
